The purpose of this proposal is to plan and execute an International Biomaterials Conference which will be held on April 10 thru April 13, 1976, in Philadelphia at the Holiday Inn, City Line Avenue, and which will be hosted by the University of Pennsylvania. The purpose of this Conference is to bring together clinicians, scientists, researchers, and students to assess developments in the use of materials for implantation and reconstruction across a broad spectrum of dental and general health fields. Leading investigators and clinicians in these areas will be invited to present papers on their recent results, and contributed papers will be solicited from active researchers from around the world. This Conference is an outgrowth and extension of the Clemson Symposium which, during April 1975, was held in conjunction with the first annual meeting of the newly formed Society for Biomaterials. Plenary sessions are planned for each day of the Conference covering: a) Materials for use in the Oral Cavity, b) Materials for use in Orthopaedics, c) Physiologic Response to Materials, and d) Materials for Cardiovascular use. Afternoon parallel sessions will be held to accommodate contributed papers in a wide field of biomaterials applications areas of both clinical relevance and basic science significance. An active Program Committee has been formed. Careful and thorough review of all Abstracts will be conducted. In this way, the quality of presented papers will be assured.